


Wally's Great Adventure

by DINO83



Category: Leave It to Beaver
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINO83/pseuds/DINO83
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about Wally Cleaver's sexual awakening. He realizes that he had to leave Mulhound Drive to sow his oats.





	1. Wally's Discovery

Saturday's were special for many reasons. For one, obviously there is no school. Second Wally could pretty much do whatever he wanted. Hang with the rest of his high school buddies and mess around or just do absolutely nothing at all. This morning however, his father asked him to help him clear some old things and junk out of their garage. So right after breakfast it was off to the garage.

"Hey, Dad? After we clear all this junk out of here,", says Wally as he reaches for a box labeled odds and ends. "What should we do with it?" Ward looks up from what he's doing and says, "Well, Wally, we haul everything to the front yard so that the garbage man can pick it up and take it to the dump."

"Oh, sure Dad." 

"I'll give Mr Robinson a call when we're done. Now, Wally, your mother and I have to take Beaver and get him some new shoes this afternoon. Make sure that everything gets taken to the dump and ask Mr Robinson how much we owe him."

"Yes, sir."

Wally and Ward continue to clear out the old junk out of the garage. It's amazing how much junk gets accumulated. Boxes of old magazines, broken lamps and pieces of old furniture from when they first moved here in Mullhound Drive. Pretty soon there was a whole pile of stuff in the front yard. Ward went on into the house to get cleaned up and get ready. Wally looked at all the junk that they cleaned out of the garage. He was pleased with his accomplishment. He walked back towards the garage to make sure that they didn't leave anything behind. Soon as he was satisfied that they got everything out, he turned to close the garage door. That's when the back of his jeans got caught on a nail head that was sticking out, ripping a big hole. Luckily they were an old pair of jeans that he normally wears to do chores in. Wally looked at the hole in his jeans and realized that it had also ripped his underwear. He just shook his head, closed the garage door and went into the house.

"Oh, Wally! What have you done to your dungarees?" , June exclaimed as soon as Wally walked past her to go to the sink and wash his hands.

"It got caught on a nail in the garage, Mom."

"Wally, do you know that I can see your bottom from here?", says his father Ward sipping his coffee.

"Oh, yes, Sir. It was a pretty big nail."

"Hey, Wally, you gonna walk around with your ass showing all day?" Beaver asked, licking the milk off his lips.

"Beaver! We don't use that kind of language !", interrupted June. "Now, Wally you go upstairs and change right after lunch. Here's your balogna sandwich and some milk." 

Wally thanked his mother and assured her that he would change right after he had eaten his lunch. He sat down next to Beaver who was snickering in between bites. June gives him a stern look and quickly stops. Everyone gets past the awkwardness and continues to eat lunch.

"Oh, before I forget. Wally, I called Mr Robinson. He is away this weekend so his son Jeff will be coming around one o'clock to pick everything up. Be sure to thank him and ask how much we owe him."

"Yes, Sir.", Wally says as he finishes the last bit of his sandwich. Cleaning the garage really worked up his appetite. Maybe he'll ask his Mom to make him another sandwich.

"Oh, dear...", June exclaims as she looks at her watch. "We'd better go. Finish up your lunch, Beaver. You can have more coffee at the coffee shop later, dear." She starts clearing out the dishes. "You go ahead and make yourself another sandwich, if you want Wally." 

Wally just kind of twitches his pug nose and gets up to make himself another sandwich. It won't be as good as when his mother makes it, but it will do. Everyone is getting ready to leave when June suddenly stops in her tracks.

"Wally, don't forget to change out of those dungarees. You don't want Mr Robinson's son to see you and think that you're a careless young man do you?"

"Uh, no, Mom. "

Soon everyone was out of the kitchen and Wally was making himself a triple decker balogna sandwich. This time he put extra cheese and mayo. He looked at his sandwich and admired his work. Sure, it's kind of messy but he didn't care he was hungry. He took a big bite and washed it down with more milk. Wally finished up his sandwich and started to wash the dishes. He really doesn't mind. He likes that he is killing two birds with one stone. Washing the dishes is just as good as washing your hands. They will be nice and clean in no time. He was just putting away the last plate when a truck pulled up in the driveway.

"Is all this here stuff goin' to the dump?" 

Wally literally stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of this muscular tanned guy dressed in only faded overalls, no shirt and work boots. Jeff is the six foot-two youngest son of Mr Robinson's. He climbed out of the truck just as Wally was getting to the driveway. 

"Yes," Wally managed to say. "I'm Wally Cleaver. Are you Jeff?"

"That's what they call me.", says Jeff as he starts hauling the junk into the back of the pickup truck. "Sure is a lot of stuff, ain't it?"

"I'm sorry if it's too much..." Wally starts to pick up some of the things. "Here... let me help you."

"You don't gotta do that... You'll get all dirty..."

"That's okay, I've been lugging this stuff all morning." Wally says as he bends down to pick up one of the boxes. Jeff sees the hole in Wally's jeans let's out a whistle.

"Looks like you've been workin' hard..." uttered Jeff. "Them jeans always been that way?"

"What?", Wally stammers, almost dropping the box full of magazines. "Oh, no... It... It got caught on a nail in the garage." Wally pulled down his sweat shirt in the back trying to cover it up. Jeff just chuckled and continued hauling. It was a pretty warm day and he was real glad that he decided not to wear anything under his overalls. Wally could sense Jeff watching him, following his every move. At one point Wally looked over his shoulder as he squatted down to lift a stack of old newspapers. He could have sworn that he saw Jeff's hard cock tenting the front of his overalls. He could feel his face turning beet red.

"No need to get all embarrassed, kid." Jeff says as he climbs onto the back of his truck. "You've got a real nice ass, you might as well show it off." Wally just kind of smiles at him and hands Jeff the stack of newspapers. "You know, it's getting kinda hot out here... Mind if I get a cold drink of water?"

"Oh, sure. I'll be right back with a glass."

Wally runs into the kitchen and grabs a glass out of the cabinet. He opens the fridge and grabs the pitcher full of ice cold water. He holds it up to his face to try all cool himself off a bit. He can't believe that Jeff, the guy he's been lusting after is actually in their driveway right now with a boner. It brings a smile to his face knowing that his ass was the reason for that boner. He quickly shakes his head out of his revere and pours some water into the glass. He carefully places the pitcher back in the fridge. He closes the door and nearly drops the glass. "Holy smokes!"

"Sorry, Wally, is it? I didn't mean to scare you." says Jeff as he grabs the glass from Wally's hand. "It just that I really needed... " Jeff's hand is right over Wally's. "You know you've got real nice hands... Not dirty and rough like mine."

"Thanks." Wally pulls his hand away and sheepishly brushes a curl off his forehead. "Ummm... Jeff? That's a lot of junk that you gotta take and unload down at the dump..."

"Yeah, Wally..." Jeff drinks the whole glass at once.

"I was thinking..."

"What are ya thinkin' 'bout Wally?" Jeff puts down the glass on the counter and moves closer towards Wally.

"Maybe... I... " Wally is now right up against the fridge door and Jeff is right in front of him, leaning down so that they're seeing eye to eye. "Maybe I can go and help..." Right when Wally was about to say the word "you", Jeff closes the gap between them and gives Wally a quick kiss.

"That would be great Wally... Meet me out on the truck."

Wally was too stunned to respond. Did that really just happen? Jeff... The former football player now high school drop out... The guy he had been watching from the stands since last year. The one guy who made his stomach do flip flops every time he winked at him during the game. The hot tanned built like a brick shithouse, Jeff Robinson... "Holy shit... Did Jeff Robinson just kiss me?" The sound of the horn honking jolted Wally back to the present. "I'll be right there, Jeff." And with that he ran out the back door towards the truck. He opened the door and climbed in.

"Ready, Wally?" Jeff said with a smile. Wally looked into Jeff's eyes and nodded "yes". Wally closed the door and sat down next to Jeff. "You know, Wally... we're about to go on an adventure." Jeff revs up the engine. He shifts gears and they're off and running. Jeff pulls Wally closer to him and drives with his left hand. "Wanna help me out?", Jeff asked as he motions his head towards his engorged cock.

"Woah!", sighed Wally as he notices the wet spot on the tip of where his pant leg outlined his cock. "You're really big... Can... can I... a... can I touch it?" Jeff laughed and with his free hand guided Wally's trembling hand to his crotch. He just held Wally's hand there. "Oh my gosh! It's so hard... and.... and thick!" Jeff made his cock twitch a couple of times. "Oh, wow! It's got a pulse!"

Jeff made a right turn and parked the truck towards the back of the dump site. He knew that there wouldn't be anyone else there at this time. He turned off the engine. The sound of Wally's heartbeat was cutting right through the silence. Wally was practically shaking when Jeff wrapped his arms around him and really kissed him this time. This was no quick peck... This was full on hot wet and passionate. Wally was moaning right into Jeff's mouth. 

Suddenly, Wally surprised Jeff by straddling him. Going by his instincts, Wally started grinding his ass back and forth on the length of Jeff's hardness. He pulls away from Jeff for a brief moment to pull off his sweatshirt and toss it to the floor. Then he hungrily makes out with Jeff once again. He lets out a low squeal when Jeff slips him his tongue. After a few minutes of tongue wrestling, they break from the kiss and look into each other's eyes.

"Are ya sure you wanna do this?", Jeff asked. To give him a direct answer, Wally rips the back of his dungarees and makes the hole in his pants and underwear a lot bigger. Jeff opens the glove compartment and grabs the bottle of grease. He un-buttons the fly in his overalls and releases his hard ten inch cock. "Get up, turn around and lean forward on the dashboard..." Wally wasn't sure why but he did as he was told. He laid most of his upper body across, next to the stirring wheel. "Hold onto the the dashboard and lift your ass up to my face..." instructed Jeff. Wally didn't have to wait long... Soon Jeff grabbed his asscheeks, spreads 'em and starts lapping up Wally's virgin hole. 

"OH MY GOD! OH MY... AAAAH... YES!" Wally screamed out as Jeff continued to eat his ass. "OH, GOD! OH... JEFF!" yelps Wally as his eyes roll to the back of his head. This was all so very new and exciting... The feeling of Jeff's tongue spiraling around his asshole was all too much. He could feel something building up... Something big... his own cock now hard and rubbing up against his underwear and front of his dungarees... The moment Jeff stuck the tip of his tongue up Wally's asshole, the floodgates opened and Wally has is first orgasm!

"Oh, my God!", Wally managed to say after a moment. "That was amazing! It's like my whole body exploded... WOW!" Wally collapses next to Jeff.

"Now, it's my turn!", Jeff exclaims as he lifts Wally's legs in the air. He grabs the bottle of grease and pours some of it onto Wally's virgin hole. He smears it all around his asshole then gradually inserts one of his fingers. 

"Oh, yes... OH, JEFF!" Wally's eyes opened really wide when Jeff inserted another finger... scissoring, trying to loosen him up. "Oh, Jesus!" By now Jeff was sliding three of his thick long fingers in and out of Wally's hole, desperately trying to get him ready.

"I wanna make sure that you're loosened up enough..." Wally has his eyes closed by now. Jeff pours some grease on his leaking hard ten inch cock. When he's sure that he is properly lubricated, he carefully places Walley's legs on his shoulders. "Don't be scared, Wally..." as he lines up his cock with Wally's entrance. "Open your eyes... I want you to look into mine as I go in you..." Wally winces as the head breaches his opening. "Look at me Wally... breathe..."

"Aaaah! It hurts!", Wally hollers.

"It always does... the first time..." Jeff slides in a bit more. "Breathe, Wally. Breathe." With knitted brows, Wally breathes in and out . Agitated at first, but then as Jeff caresses his legs he is able to slow it down. "Okay?" Wally kind of nods "yes". Jeff sinks in another couple of inches.

"Jeff... aaahhh!" Wally is really trying to be alright. He continues to breathe. He can't believe that this is really happening. He looks at Jeff's face... He is so handsome. His sparkling blue green eyes are completely focused on him. His hot thick hard cock is not even halfway in... "OH MY GOD!", Wally wails as he feels Jeff go in past the halfway point which feels even wider. He can feel his toes curling inside his Chuck Taylor's. Breathe. He wants this. He's wanted Jeff ever since he saw him play football. Wally felt himself opening up inside, somewhere deeper. Jeff must have felt it too and slid the rest of the way down.

"There..." Jeff feeling his balls resting against Wally's ass. "I won't move... Just get use to it... Breathe... I won't move until you tell me you're ready."

Wally nods his head. He can feel every inch of that throbbing cock completely sheathed in his ass. Breathe... Every curve... the length... the girth... Breathe... He feels so... full. Wally tries to squeeze his hole around Jeff's cock. 

"I guess, that means you're ready?"

"Yes, Jeff... FUCK ME!", Wally commanded.

He didn't have to be told twice. Jeff put his hands down on either side of Wally's ribcage for support. He begins to slowly pull out a bit, then glide back in. He does this a few more times making sure that Wally is alright. He is careful not to cause Wally any pain. Wally in response, moves his ass upwards to meet Jeff's downward thrust.

"Come on, Jeff..." Wally uttered as he grips Jeff's pulsating hot cock with his hole.. "I am not some delicate little flower. I can take it. Now... F-U-C-K ME!!! 

Jeff decides to up the ante. He shrugs Wally's legs off his shoulders and grabs his ankles. He pushes downward to press Wally's knees to his shoulders giving him a greater access to that newly popped cherry of an ass. Jeff pulls out until just about only the head of his cock remained in. Then after a second or two slams all the way back in. He repeats this more and more, each time plowing harder and deeper each time. 

"That's it, Jeff! Show this ass who's boss." Wally bucks and grips his ass while thrusting upward meeting Jeff's forceful assult on his hole. " Give it to me Jeff.... POUND MY ASS DEEP AND HARD! Oh yeah... SLAM FUCK MY ASSHOLE WITH THAT HUGE FUCKING COCK!" Jeff is going in and out in a blur. He is barely pulling out of Wally's magnificent ass.

"I've fucked a lot of asses and you're the best... So hot... SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Jeff knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. "Wally... Look at me... I want you to remember this." Jeff is pounding mercilessly. "So that no matter who you'll be with I'll always be... OH, FUCK... OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING! OH, GOD I'M FUCKING CUMMING! Wally could feel Jeff blasting that hot load deep in his ass. Jeff just keeps slamming... pounding... shooting endlessly spraying... Wally clenching his ass, milking that cock dry. He knows that Jeff claimed his ass. His hole will never be the same again. One final thrust and then Jeff collapses on top of him.

"Oh my fucking God... Wally!" Jeff says before he kisses Wally deeply. "I figured you'd be tight, but HOLY SHIT!" He finally pulls out of Wally, who reaches down and sticks a couple of fingers up his wet hole. He then proceeds to suck those fingers clean. Jeff scoops up some of the cum that's leaking and feeds it to Wally. He continues to scoop it up for Wally until there is none left. "Damn! You're such a cum pig!" Wally smiles and kisses Jeff again.

It was pretty close to three o'clock by the time Jeff dropped off Wally back at Mullhound Drive. Jeff winked at Wally just as he pulled out of the driveway. Wally couldn't help but blush as he waved goodbye. This certainly didn't turn out to be a typical Saturday afternoon. He slowly walked towards the back door into the kitchen. Beaver was busy looking at his new shoes. 

"Hey, Wally...", Beaver said as he scratched his head. "Where were you all afternoon?"

Wally didn't even notice or hear his brother. He just opened the fridge, grabbed the carton of milk and started drinking from it. The ice cold milk felt really good going down. Beaver just looked at him and wondered what was going on with his brother. 

"Wallace Cleaver," June hollered as she goes to the cupboard and takes out a glass. "For heaven's sake use a glass to drink your milk!"

"Oh.." Wally suddenly jolted out of his daydream state. "I'm sorry, Mom." He takes the glass from June and pours himself a glass of milk. He downs it in a matter of seconds and pours himself another one. 

"You must have been worked over really hard..." Wally almost choked on the milk. Did his mother just say what he thinks she said? "Wally... I said you must have been working over in the garage really hard, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, Mom." Wally was relieved. "It was a lot of work but I'm really glad to do it."

"Did you go over to the dump, Wally?" Beaver piped in. "Did you see a lot of neat junk and stuff?"

"Oh, yeah... It's really amazing what you can get into at the dump..." Wally realizing his mistake says, "I mean, people throw out lots of neat junk and stuff. I think I'm going to go upstairs and get cleaned up now."

"Thank you for taking care of Mr Robinson's son this afternoon." June says as he takes the empty glass from Wally.

"Mom, what did you just say to me?"

"Wally, I said, I thought that it was very nice of you to help Mr Robinson's son this afternoon."

"Oh, sure, Mom. Well... I'll be going upstairs now." 

June just smiles at him and reflects on what a wonderful young man Wally is turning out to be. So helpful and courteous. Always willing to lend a hand. Wally just kind of smiles back and leaves the kitchen. Then June looks at Beaver, sitting at the table. Playing with his brand new shoe, pretending it was an airplane and making airplane engine noises. She rolls her eyes and proceeds to wash the glass.

"Is that you, Wally?" Ward calls out from the den. He is busy at his desk balancing the checkbook and paying other bills. Wally walks into the den. "So... Did you enjoy Mr Robinson's son?"

"Excuse me?"

"Wally, I asked you if you helped out Mr Robinson's son this afternoon?"

"Oh... yes, Sir." Again, Wally was relieved that he was just hearing things. 

"Did he say how much we owe him?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask. Sorry Dad." Wally explained. What he really wanted to say was he was too busy getting his hole punched to care. Just then he felt his asshole spasm. He could still feel Jeff's huge hard cock inside his ass. He had to adjust his sweatshirt to cover up his hardening cock.

"That's alright, Wally. I'll call Mr Robinson in the morning and square things out with him."

"You don't have to do that, Dad. I'm sure that Jeff will probably call later on."

"Alright, Wally. Now get on upstairs and get cleaned up before we have dinner."

"Yes, Sir." Wally turned to leave the den when Ward suddenly noticed something odd.

"Wally... What in the world happened to the back of your pants?" Ward asked with a hint of concern and slight excitement. "It looks worst that when we left this afternoon... That Robinson boy must have really been rough on you."

Wally couldn't believe his ears. ""What did you just say, Dad?"

"Did you happen to slip against something hard with Mr Robinson's son?"

Oh,GOD! He knows... He can tell. What the hell do I do.now? 

"Close the door Wally and let me have a good look at the back of your jeans."

Wally did as he was told. He closed the door to the den. The carefully walked over to the desk. He bent forward and held on to the desk. Ward immediately got down on one knee and gave Wally's posterior a thorough investigation. After looking and kind of sniffing around, Ward had his answer.

"I think that you and I need to have a private talk, Wally. Go into the garage and wait for me. Go through the front door. Don't let your Mother or the Beaver see you, alright?"


	2. Wally Takes Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward is really upset that someone else got to pop Wally's cherry.

Wally was pacing back and forth when his father finally got into the garage. Ward locked the door behind him and pulled down the blinds in the window and door, making the garage dimly lit. Ward walks over to one of the shelves and reaches for a couple of sleeping bags. He tosses one to his son who looks completely perplexed. Ward unzips the bag and lays it out in the middle of the garage. Wally follows suit and does the same thing to the one he has. Only this time he lays it on top of the other one. Ward sits on top of the sleeping bags and motions for Wally to join him.

"Now, Wally... ", Ward starts. "Tell me exactly what happened this afternoon."

"Gee, Dad...", Wally says nervously. "I helped Mr Robinson's son get rid of all that junk we had and unload it at the dump."

"Who are you kidding here, son?" Ward said as calmly as he could. "Remember this afternoon when we were having lunch and I said that I could see your bottom?" Wally nodded "yes". "The rip on those jeans is a lot bigger, Wally."

"Yes, Sir." Wally replied as he blushed, looking everywhere else but at his father. Ward pulls Wally up and positions him so that the rip on his jeans was right in front of his face. He moves in for a closer inspection. Wally could feel his father's hot breath on his ass.

"Did Mr Robinson's son rip this and made the hole bigger?"

"No, Sir.." Wally says as he bends over and spread his legs wider. "It was my idea. I ripped it and made the hole a lot bigger." By now Wally had placed his hands on his knees to help steady himself. In this position the rip in his jeans and underwear is situated right in the middle, exposing his asshole and balls. He could feel his father's hands caressing the back of his thighs.

"You know, Wally..." his father started carefully. "You are at that age when you're becoming a young man..." By now Ward's face was right up against the ripped part of his son's jeans. "A very handsome... " He says as he starts kissing Wally's smooth bubble butt. "... young man with a hot ass!" His father's wet and hot tongue swirling circles on his ass in between kisses now. His hands starts kneading Wally's muscular ass making his son moan. Ward keeps on kissing and massaging until finally he spreads the cheeks apart and let's his tongue slither across Wally's asshole.

"OH, FUCK!" Wally whimpers out. "OH MY GO..." Ward smiles and proceeds to give his son a proper rim job. "EAT IT! EAT MY ASS, DADDY!" His legs practically turn to jello as Ward continues the assault with his tongue. Sensing that his son's legs are about to give out, he slowly guides Wally down to the floor. He positions him so that his upper body is propped up by the elbows with his knees bent and his ass in the air. Ward gives his son's ass a good whack! "OH, YES! SMACK THAT ASS... I'VE BEEN A VERY BAD BOY!"

"You like that, Wally?" says Ward as he gives his son another smack. Wally moans and wiggled his ass. "Yes, you've been a very bad boy!" Ward presses his face in between Wally's cheeks and inhalers deeply. "I can still smell his cum on you..." He pulls back and smacks his ass a little harder. "How could you let Jeff pop your cherry?" WHACK!

"I'm sorry, Dad... " Wally wails out. "It just happened all of a sudden..."

"What did he do..." Ward resumes rimmng Wally again. "...after he ate your ass out? Did he do this?" Ward said as he pokes a finger up against Wally's asshole, causing his son to groan. "Did he stick a finger up your ass?" Wally nods. "Two fingers?" Wally nods. "Three?"

"YES! YES! GOD DAMN IT!" Wally screamed as he pounds his fist on the ground.

Ward quickly got up and stars undoing his pants. He walks around, drops his trousers and boxers and grabs Wally by the hair and shows him his engorged leaking ten inch cock. Wally's eyes open really wide at the sight of his father's hard cock. It looks like it is just as long as Jeff's but it is definitely thicker and curves upward. Wally's mouth starts to water.

"Why don't you put your pouty lips to good use and suck on this for a while?" says Ward with a wicked grin on his face. Wally opens his mouth as wide as he could and starts to slurp on his father's rigid cock. "That's it Wally..." Ward is really pleased with the way his son is slobbering up and down the length of his cock. "Get it ready... Nice and wet for that tight hole of yours!"

"Holy shit, Dad... I don't know about that..."

Ward reaches over and tries to slide his fingers up Wally's hole. He pulls his cock out of Wally's mouth and replaces them with his fingers. "That's it, son... get my fingers nice and wet!" Soon Ward pulls those fingers out of Wally's mouth and shoves them up his asshole. 

"Dad... I think we're going to need a little bit more than just spit for me to ride your cock." Ward motions for Wally to get up and walk over to the tool table.There is a bottle of grease sitting on top of it. Wally felt a little awkward walking to the table with his father's fingers still up his ass. Ward cleared some of the tools on the table in one swoop then bent Wally over it. He pulled his fingers out and grabs the bottle of grease. He starts to pour some on Wally's asshole. "It's cold!"

"Don't worry.. it will heat up soon..." says Ward, licking his lips while lubing his son's hole. His father slides the three fingers back into Wally's hungry hole. "That's it, son... OOOH, YES! THAT'S A HOT LITTLE ASS!", Ward exclaims as he continues to open and close his three fingers within Wally's ass, desperately trying to loosen Wally up. He puts a little bit more grease up and around his son's ass. Soon, Wally was bucking on his fingers, trying to get Ward to hit that magical spot within.

"I think I'm ready, Dad.' ,Wally said with a bit of trepidation. After all getting plowed by two huge cocks in a matter of hours was quite daunting. "Should I stay like this or should I lay down?"

"Lay down." said Ward. Wally starts walking towards the middle of the sleeping bags. "I would prefer it if you stripped completely naked for me, though.." Wally nods. He sits down and starts with his shoes... Ward follows suit, kicking off his shoes then stepping out of his pants and boxers. By the time he looked back up Wally was already laying down without his sweatshirt and pulling off his jeans. "You are such a beautiful boy, Wally."

"And you're one hot Daddy!" Wally says as he rips off his torn underwear causing Ward to let out a moan. "You like me like this, Daddy?" as he lays on his back and lifts his legs in the air. Ward rips off his shirt, grabs the bottle of grease and runs over to Wally. He immediately sucks on his son's leaking eight inch cock. Spreading his legs wide, Wally grabs the back of Ward's head and makes him go all the way down. "OH, DADDY... YOUR THROAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

Ward choked for a bit, but decides to keep going. He bobs his head a couple of times then swallows his son's cock root to tip. Soon he eases up on Wally a bit, not wanting him to cum too soon. Ward sits with his cock right up against Wally's hole. He starts pouring grease on his cock and makes sure that Wally is also well lubricated. He lifts Wally's hips and lines up his hole to his cock. Wally watches as his father's hot hard greasy thick cock starts to penetrate his asshole. 

"AAAAH! OH FUCK!" Wally screams out. "YOUR SO THICK!" Ward starts to slide in a few more inches then stops. He slowly bends down and sucks Wally's cock halfway down. "OH... OH MY GOD!" Wally is in utter ecstasy. He couldn't believe that his father was capable of doing this. His eyes are open wide watching his father suck his cock and fuck his ass at the same time. "RIGHT THERE... OH MY FUCKING... JESUS!"

Soon Ward has got a pretty good rhythm going. He plows up and then sucks down. Wally is breathing heavily watching every movement. He sees the wetness seeping out of his Dad's lips as he bobs up and down. He squeezes his ass as he slams down to meet his father's thrusts. Ward's lips cloaking most of his son's swollen cock making it feel like it's inflamed. Wally could feel his balls tighten as his father pounds him mercilessly. Making him sense every inch and girth of the beautiful cock that helped create him. Neither of them is going to last much longer.

"Now, Wally... I'm just about ready to explode..." Ward manages to say as he pulls off Wally's cock.

"I'm almost there too, Dad..." Wally yelps out. "I want us to cum together... Oh, my God... I'm so fucking close!" 

"Oh, Wally... I'm gonna... OH, GO..." Wally interrupts him, grabs his head and shoves his cock back in his father's mouth. Wally blasts his hot load in his Dad's mouth. His cum is so hot and sweet. This sends Ward over the edge and starts moaning, plunging into Wally, shooting load after load of hot cum.

"OH, DADDY... CUM UP MY ASS! CUM UP MY ASS!" Wally screams as he squeezes his asscheeks, milking his father's throbbing cock. Wally is mesmerized as he watches Ward pull off his cock a little letting some of his cum leak out a bit. Ward quickly laps it up as he swallows, not wanting to waste a drop. "Oh... Daddy!" Father and son just hold onto each other while the aftershock of a fantastic fuck subsides.


	3. The Trinity Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Wally are joined by a very welcomed third.

"That's one of the best meatloaf you've ever made, Dear." Ward says as he wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"Thank you, Dear." June says as she gets up and starts clearing the table. 

"I'll help you, Mom." as Beaver takes some of the plates.

"Why, thank you, Beaver." exclaims June as she heads to the kitchen. Beaver grabs the rest of the plates and joins his mother in the kitchen.

"I think we should have meatloaf every night." proclaims Beaver.

"Really you liked it that much?"

"OH, sure, Mom. You're a real good cook."

Meanwhile, back in the dining room. Wally and Ward look towards the kitchen door checking to see if Beaver or June are coming back. Sensing that the coast might be clear, Wally reaches under the table and gives his father's cock a quick squeeze.

"Wally," says Ward in a whisper. "Later... "

"But I'm horny, Daddy..." as he runs his hand over his father's quickly hardening cock.

"Desert anyone?" June says as she bursts in with a tray of pudding cups.

"No, thank you, Dear." exclaimed Ward. "Maybe in a little while... Feeling a little full."

"I'll say..." Wally says under his breath while caressing his father's cock. He swirls his thumb on the tip. Wally feels a wet spot forming there. This made him smile.

"What was that, Wally?" June asked as she passes out the pudding cups. 

"Oh, none for me, Mom." Wally, finally letting go of his father's cock. "I'll have my desert later... Right, Dad?" Wally licks his Dad's pre-cum off his finger and gives his father a wink. Ward coughs and takes a drink of water.

The telephone rings, breaking the tension in the room. Beaver answers it in the kitchen.

"Wally," says Beaver as he walks in. "There's a guy named Jeff on the phone for you." Beaver sits down and starts eating his pudding.

"Thanks, Beav. May I be excused?" Both June and Ward nod. Wally gets up holding the napkin in front of him, for obvious reasons, and goes to the kitchen.

"Hey, Wally..." says Jeff. "Doin' anything tonight?"

"Gee, Jeff... I don't know..."

"You wanna come out and have some fun?" 

"I don't know, Jeff... it's after dinner and..."

"Tell you what, why don't I stop by. I can say that I'm collecting for today's services."

"I guess, that'll be okay."

"Great. I'll be there ten minutes. See you in a bit sweet cheeks!" Jeff chuckles as he hangs up. 

Wally hangs up and walks back to the dining room. He sits down and starts playing with the spoon. 

"What did Jeff want, Wally?" says June as she finishes her pudding.

"Oh, he's stopping by to collect the five dollars we owe him for taking care of our junk." 

"Ward, don't you think it's a little late for him to be stopping by?" says June.

"No, not at all. He probably had to collect all afternoon and we're the last stop. I think it shows great enterprise." Ward says as he gets up. "Wally, let me know when he gets here. I'll be upstairs." Ward leaves the dining room and heads upstairs, desperately trying to cover up his hard on.

A while later, June walks into the master bathroom to find Ward shaving with his electric razor.

"Ward, what are you doing?" 

"I just felt like it. Don't you like it better when I give you a kiss and not feel my stubble?"

"Of, course, Dear." June says as she gives Ward a peck on the cheek. The doorbell rings. "Oh, that must be Mr Robinson's son now."

Ward quickly splashed a bit of aftershave and leaves. He reaches the bottom of the steps and is completely spellbound by the sight at the front door. Jeff Robinson all scrubbed up wearing a tight t-shirt, accentuating every rippling muscle and tight jeans showing that he is not wearing any underwear.

"Good evening, Mr Cleaver." says Jeff as he extends his hand to shake Ward's. His firm grip sent shivers to Ward's spine. 

"Jeff, nice of you to drop by. Thank you for taking care of Wally... I mean helping him this afternoon." Ward nervously pulls back his hand. This kid is a knockout. No wonder Wally wanted him to pop his cherry. He reached into his pocket to adjust his cock and to get his wallet. Wally noticed and just smiled. Ward pulls out a five dollar bill and hands it to Jeff.

"Thank you, Mr Cleaver." Jeff says. " Wally was a really big help this afternoon." He gives Wally a wink. Wally smiles and blushes. Suddenly June appears at the bottom of the steps. "Good evening, Mrs Cleaver."

"Hello, Jeff. How's your father? Is he back from his trip yet?" asked June as she moves next to Ward.

"He's fine, Mrs Cleaver. I'll be picking him up at the train station in the morning."

"Jeff, that's not your father's truck out there is it?" says Ward as he looks out the front door.

"Oh, no, Sir. That's my van." Jeff says proudly.

"Woah!", Wally says with delight. "You've got your own van?"

"Yeah, it's a really sweet ride? Wanna see it?" says Jeff as he winks at Wally.

"Don't you think its getting a little bit late to go and..." June inquires.

"Not at all, Dear. In fact I'd like to take a look at it myself." Ward exclaims.

"Great! Well, good night, Mrs Cleaver." Jeff says then he turns to leave. Just then, Beaver walks in.

"Hey, where's everybody going?" says Beaver, scratching his head.

"Your father and brother are taking a ride in Jeff Robinson's van."

"Hey, I wanna go ride in a van, too!" pipes Beaver.

"Some other time, Beav... It's just for the older guys this time." says Wally. He goes out the door.

"Maybe when you're a little older, son." says Ward. He kisses June goodbye. "See you in a bit, Dear."

"You're right about shaving..." June whispers to Ward.

"Boy... Big guys get to have all the fun." says Beaver.

Jeff drove the van into a real secluded spot not too far away from the high school football field. The back part of the van was set up with a comfy mattress, pillows, a radio and a couple of boxes nearby. 

"This is really nice, Jeff." says Ward as he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"I hope you don't mind that my Dad is here with us, Jeff?" Wally muttered as he unites his shoes.

"Are you kidding?" says Jeff, pulling off his tight t-shirt. "I wanted him to CUM along!" He grabs the back of Ward's head and pulls him into a passionate kiss. 

Wally almost stumbles trying to pull his pants off too quickly. He can't believe his luck. Two men with the biggest cocks are making out right in front of him. Wally quickly gets down on his knees and unzips his father then Jeff. He reaches in and pulls out both their hard cocks and starts jerking them off. Holding both of those cocks made his ass twitch. He can't wait to take turns riding them. 

Ward and Jeff stop making out to finish getting undressed. Wally is so eager that he goes back and forth licking Ward, then Jeff. They both smile and pull Wally up to them for a three way kiss. As soon as all three are completely naked they roll down onto the mattress. Hands, tongues and mouths are all over each other. The three of them roll around until Ward is on his back with his legs are splayed, his knees to his shoulders.

"Wally... Go sit on your father's face." says Jeff. Ward holds Wally's cheeks apart as he squats down on his father's face. Ward proceeds to furiously slather his tongue against Wally's hole. "Here," grabbing Ward's ankles, Jeff says."Hold his legs back."

Ward got curious so he stopped licking Wally and just used his hands to play with his son's balls and asshole. He lifts his head to see Jeff bringing his handsome face towards his ass. Jeff winks at Ward then quickly dives in and starts eating out his ass. "OH, MY FUCKING GOD!" Ward moans out.

"He... he's really... go.. good at it, right, Dad?" asks Wally.

"NO FUCKING KIDDING..." With his legs spread wide Jeff has an easy access. He is lapping up Ward's asshole like it was an all you can eat buffet. "OH SWEET JESUS! EAT MY ASS!" Jeff starts to give Ward's asshole little nibbles. "OH, JEFF... OH FUCK!" By now Ward's legs are shaking. His engorged cock leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

"I wanna see my Dad get fucked!" Wally said out loud. Suddenly everything stops. Jeff looks at Wally, then at Ward. "Please, Daddy... Do this for me? Please, Daddy? Afterwards, I'll let you both fuck me at the same time."

They didn't waste any time changing positions. It was quickly decided that Jeff will be laying down and Ward will be on top. Jeff told Wally to open one of the boxes and grab the bottle of grease. Wally pours some on his hand and slather it all over his father's asshole. He very carefully starts to insert a finger and move it in and out. As soon as Ward nodded, Wally added a second finger... then a third. Each time making sure that his father was comfortable and loosened up. As soon as Ward let him know he was ready, Wally poured grease on Jeff's eager and rigged cock standing straight up. Ward sat on his haunches right above Jeff's cock. He lowered himself down carefully.

"OH.... FUCK!" Ward cries out as Jeff's large cock head breaches his entrance. He stops for a moment to get used to it. "HOLY FUCK YOU'RE BIG!"

"It's alright, Ward... just breathe..." Jeff reassures him. "You're in control here. You can lower down when you're ready."

Wally is right by his father's ass. He is absolutely enthralled. "Dad... you're doing great!" Wally says as he caresses Ward's thigh. "I wish you could see this up close! YOUR ASSHOLE IS GRIPPING JEFF'S COCK!"

"That's because it's hungry, WALLY..." Ward manages to say. BREATHE... Ward reminded himself. When he felt ready he lowered himself a bit more. "AAH... OH MY GO... AAAH!"

"You can do it, Dad!" Wally cheers him on.

"I never knew..." says Ward going down another inch.. "...how much I need a huge cock up my ass..." Another couple of inches, almost to the halfway point. BREATHE! Ward looks at WALLY, smiling and looking so handsome and wanton. He would do anything for his son. Ward realises that it was now or never. He takes a deep breath and starts to descend. He goes past the halfway point and feels himself opening up wider. "OH... OOOH... WOW!"

"You just got past the halfway point, didn't you Dad?" Wally asks eagerly. "Feels really good, huh, Dad?" Ward nods and sinks all the way down. His eyes pop wide open as it registers that he has completely impaled himself on Jeff's magnificent cock. "YOU DID IT DAD!" Wally says as he bends down to take a closer look. His father's ass ring is all the way down to the base of Jeff's cock.

"Good, Ward. Now, I won't do anything. You're in control. Move whenever you want to." Jeff says as he strokes up and down Ward's legs.

Ward let's the situation sink in. He's in a van, filled with a cock up his ass belonging to a gorgeous man only a few years older than his son, Wally, who is watching the whole thing. Wally lays down and plants his head by Jeff's balls. He starts by licking Jeff's balls and slowly swirling his tongue upward towards his father's asshole. Jeff is loving the feel of Wally's wet tongue and makes his cock twitch inside Ward. The vibration reverberated throughout his body. That wet tongue is now slathering the base of Jeff's cock along with Ward's stretched ass ring.

"THAT FEELS FUCKING AMAZING! OOOH... OH MY GOD! YOU BOYS ARE GONNA MAKE ME CUM!" Ward manages to scream out as he starts to bounce up and down. Wally is still continuing to slide his lips along what's exposed of Jeff's cock and lick his father's ass ring. Jeff takes hold of Ward's leaking cock and begins to Jack him off.

"WALLY... GET UP HERE AND SUCK YOUR DADDY'S DICK!", Jeff commands. Wally wastes no time and straddles Jeff's chest, then leans forward to engulf his father's baby maker. Ward grinds all the way down with every thrust of Jeff's rigid ten inch cock, hitting that magical all spot deep within. Wally's bubble butt is so smooth and perky that Jeff had to pull him back towards his face and chow down.

All the men are right on the very edge. Ward holds Wally's head steady and starts pumping his mouth. In that squatted position Jeff can jack hammer up Ward's greedy hole while he continues to gobble up Wally's ass. Ward was the first one to pop. With Jeff pounding on his prostate, he blasted all over Wally's face and down his throat. Ward slammed all way down, squeezing Jeff's shaft, feeling him shoot load after load of hot cum up his ass. Wally didn't want to cum yet. He wanted to make good on his promise to his Dad.

"Okay," says Wally, trying to catch his breath as he gets off of Jeff. Ward slowly gets up and let's Jeff pop out of his well fucked hole. All three of them are covered with sweat and splattered with cum. "IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GET FUCKED!" Wally says as he grabs the bottle of grease and preps his butthole. "Jeff, stay there. Dad, lay down opposite of him. Get your legs over his and bring your asses together." Ward and Jeff get into position. Their assholes are practically kissing. Their balls right up against each other. Wally pours grease on their dicks and strokes them into almost identical hardness. The combined girth of both hard cocks is about the size of a beer can. Which is about 8 and a half inches all the way around.

"Wally are you sure you wanna to do this?" asks Jeff.

"That's a whole lot of cock, son..." Ward says with concern.

"I want to..." as Wally applies more grease to both cocks. Jeff and Ward rub more grease on Wally's tight asshole and try desperately to loosen him up. "I've just gotta have both of you up my ass!" says Wally as he positions himself on top of their combined fuck rods. "Okay, Jeff... Dad... Here we go..."

Little by little, Wally begins to lower himself. He takes a couple of deep breaths then continues to open up and let the cock heads slide in. Wally stops to allow himself to get used to the feeling of having his Dad's and Jeff's cock going in him at the same time. "AAAAH!" Wally cries out as he lowers down a couple more inches. "JESUS CHRIST! 

"IT FEELS FUCKING AMAZING!" Ward yelps out. He is holding one side of his son hip.

"HOLY FUCK! YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT!!!" screams Jeff.

"BREATHE, WALLY..." Ward says, as he caresses his son's leg. "TAKE YOUR TIME..."

Jeff and Ward are both holding onto Wally's hands and supporting him with their free hands. Wally's eyes and mouth open wide as he finds the perfect angle . He slides down a few more inches. His asshole is being stretched.

"How does it feel, Wally?" says Ward as he runs his hand on his son's lower back.

"I feel very full." Wally replied."YOU GUYS ARE STRETCHING ME OUT!"

After a moment, Wally begins to gradually bounce up and down. With each dip, their cocks are pounding his prostate. The feeling of having his Dad and Jeff inside him at once is making Wally's eyes roll to the back of his head. Soon he is able to get a rhythm going, riding both cocks. Wally lifts up til it's just their heads are in then grinds all the way down to the base. Soon he is like a cowboy in a rodeo... bouncing on a couple of bull cocks!

"Wally, I don't think that I can hold off much longer..." Ward hisses out.

"I... I... I know, Daddy...I'M..." Wally starts to say as he jacks his own cock. "OH, GOD! AAAH!"

Wally sprays load after load of his hot cum everywhere. Some land on his Dad... some on Jeff. Both of those ten inch cocks are milking his prostate! He is so turned on that Wally actually sprayed the ceiling of the van. His asshole squeezing with all his might. Soon both Ward and Jeff are blowing their combined loads up Wally's chute. There's so much cum that they're leaking out of Wally's spasming hole. Wally grinds down, not wanting to let either of those incredibly hot cocks to slip out.

It was almost 10:30 pm when the van finally pulled up Mulhound Drive. June had already been asleep for an hour or so. Beaver was peaking through the window and saw Jeff kiss Wally and his father goodbye. He had never seen his father kiss anyone that way before. Not even his mother. He also thought that it was odd when Jeff grabbed Wally's ass while they kissed. 

Beaver made his way downstairs just as Jeff was driving away. He looked for Wally and his father. They weren't in the foyer or the living room. He checked in the den but then heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He opened the door and was about to go in, but he stopped himself. Wally and his father were in a tight embrace with Wally's legs wrapped around Ward's waist. His father was gripping Wally's ass while they kissed passionately. Beaver didn't make a sound. He just stepped back a little and left the door open a crack. He just kept watching, not noticing that he was getting hard.


	4. The Beaver Cummeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beaver makes a discovery.

Wally finally made it upstairs to their bedroom by midnight. Beaver is under the covers pretending to be asleep. Ward gives Wally one last kiss and gives his ass a final squeeze before going to the master bedroom. There's a very strong smell of cum emerging from Wally, making Beaver very confused and turned on at the same time. Wally goes into the bathroom and closes the door. Soon, Beaver hears the water running in the tub.

Beaver gets up and manages to open the bathroom door a bit without Wally noticing him. Wally just continues to get completely undressed. Soon the water is just the right temperature and amount. He gets in the tub and enjoys the hot water. Beaver looks at Wally as he messages his sore ass. He quickly manages to stick a couple of fingers up his ass. Beaver says under his breath, "OH MY FUCKING GOD!

"You might as well get in here, Beaver." Wally calls out. The bathroom door opens and Beaver slowly slips in and closes the door behind him.

"Gee, Wally..." says Beaver as he sits on the side of the tub. "What are doing?"

Wally spreads his legs wide and shows Beaver his very used and happy arse. "I'm trying to relieve my very sore asshole..." Wally says as he runs his ass. 

"What do you mean, Wally?" asked Beaver, licking his lips as he watches his brother. "Why is your asshole so sore? Did you hit your ass on something hard?"

Wally smiles as he fingers his hole letting some of the warm bathwater seep in. "OH, my ass hit something hard alright... You wanna help and make it feel a lot better?" Beaver nods, eyes wide open and mouth salivating. Wally stands up and points his ass towards his brother. "Go ahead, Beav... touch it." Cautiously, Beaver reaches touches Wally. His right hand is practically shaking as he places it on Wally's right buttock. "That's it... Beav... Oh, yeah just like that."

Beaver, now on his knees, is using both of his hands to massage his brother's butt. He had always been fascinated with Wally's firm and perky bubble butt. Wally moans and starts grinding his ass towards Beaver's face. Not wanting to dIsappoint his brother, he kisses the left butt cheek and then the right.

"Is this why you asked me to come in here?" Beaver asked indignantly." To humiliate me and have me kissing your ass?

"Trust me, Beav..." Wally stated. "You're gonna be doing more than just kissing my ASS!" This made Beaver stop kissing, which puts him in a really awkward spot. Wally bends over and pulls his butt cheeks apart, showing his brother how pink and sore his asshole is. "Go ahead... taste it, Beaver..." Beaver just looks at Wally with a truly confused look on his face. "Stick your tongue up my hole... lick it... IT'S CLEAN!"

Beaver nervously put his face right up to Wally's butthole. He smelled it... Hmmm... smells okay... He closed his eyes, stuck his tongue out and proceeded to move forward. His quivering tongue made contact. Wally let out a low moan as Beaver's tongue started to slurp and slide up his asshole. In no time Beaver's face was wedged between that perky bubble ass! His tongue swirling, darting in and out of his brother's hole. Wally had to hold onto the towel bar to keep from falling over.

"OH MY FUC... THAT'S IT BEAVER!" Wally hollered! "EAT MY ASS!"

"SSSHHHH!", Beaver interrupted. "Will you keep it down... YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP THE DEAD!"

"Sorry, Beav..." Wally said in a hushed tone. "Your tongue feels so fucking good... Have you ever done this before?"

"No... but I have been wanting to get near your hot ass for the longest time..." Beaver resumes eating Wally's ass. "I just knew that you'd taste really good!"

By now Wally is halfway out and is slumped over the side of the tub. His legs are spread, arms trying to hold on to the tub for balance. He lays his head against the side of the tub and notices that Beaver is practically busting out of his pajama bottoms.

"HOLY SHIT, BEAVER!" says Wally looking over his shoulder. "YOU'RE HARD AS A ROCK!"

"Sshh! Told you to keep it down, Wally!" whispered Beaver sternly. "I already told you that I've been after your sweet ass for a while now. It never occurred to me that you and Dad had a thing going with that Jeff Robinson."

"That just kinda happened, Beav..." Wally turns around, much to his brother's chagrin. He lifts Beaver up and stands him in front of him. Wally sits on the edge of the tub. He tanks down his brother's pajama bottoms and is slapped across the face with Beaver's hard cock. "DAMN BEAV... YOU'RE SO MUCH BIGGER THAN I THOUGHT YOU'D EVER BE!" Wally exclaims as he tries to wrap his hand around Beaver's ten and a half inch cock! "I CAN BARELY WRAP MY HAND AROUND IT!"

"Really, Wally? You think I'm big enough?"

"Are you kidding? You're even bigger than Dad!" With that Wally tried his damn best to open his mouth wide enough to suck Beaver's huge pole. "How come you never showed me your magnificent cock before?"

"All ya had to do was a.. ask..." Beaver gasped as Wally desperately tries to deep throat him. "HOLY FUCK, WALLY!" Even with great effort, Wally simply cannot swallow all of Beaver without seriously hurting himself. He gives his brother a couple more licks then pulls his hand and takes him back to the bedroom. 

Once on his bed, Wally opens his bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of hand lotion. He tells Beaver to sit on the bed. Wally immediately pours lotion all over Beaver's cock. He also slathers quite a bit of lotion around and in his asshole. Facing Beaver, Wally carefully squats down over his brother's hard throbbing cock. Wally grabs his brother's face and kisses him passionately. Then he puts more lotion in his opening and on Beaver's cock. They look into each other's eyes as Wally begins his descent. 

"FUCK!" Wally whimpers as his ass ring stretches to accommodate this new intruder. "AAAAAHHH!" he cries out as the thick head manages to pop in. 

"Oh, Wally..." Beaver exclaims. "YOU'RE SO HOT AND TIGHT INSIDE!" Beaver immediately tries to push up and shove more of his cock into his brother.

"AAAAHHH! OH, FUCK!" Wally hollers. "SO FUCKING BIG!"

"SSSHHH!" Beaver covers Wally's mouth. "You wanna wake up Mom and Dad?" He pushes Wally off of him. "We can't do this right here, Wally."

"I've got an idea..." Wally puts on his robe and he shoves the lotion in the pocket. Beaver puts on his robe, but barely covers his cock. "Follow me."

They quietly and slowly made it downstairs and into the den. Wally turns the desk lamp on. He closes the door to the den then pulls all the drapes shut. As soon as he makes sure that all is good, he takes off his robe and lays it on the chair in front of the television. Beaver takes his robe off and lays it on the arm of the chair behind the desk. Wally walks over to his brother and kisses him. Beaver wraps his arms around Wally.

"You still want to fuck me, Beav?" says Wally as he pulls away from the kiss. Beaver just looks him in the eyes and nods "yes". "Okay, then... I'll try to be a little quieter this time." Wally grabs Beaver's hand and leads him over to the rug in front of the television. He lays down on his back and pulls his knees back towards his chest. Beaver takes the lotion out of Wally's robe and starts prepping himself. "Make sure that you save some lotion for my ass, Beav."

Beaver pours lotion on his hand and smears it on Wally's hole. He slides a couple of fingers in and out of Wally's warm tight hole. He adds another finger while he eagerly strokes his own cock. Wally watches as Beaver's greasy hands slide up and down that thick slab of meat that will soon be in his hole. Wiggling his fingers as they go in and out, Beaver is determined to make Wally more comfortable. Wally grabs his brother's hand as it pulls away from his ass.

"No more fingers... " Wally says wantonly. "I WANT THAT MONSTER COCK IN ME!"

They kiss once more. Hot, wet and torrid. Beaver gets on top of Wally and lines up his cock with Wally's entrance. Wally puts the back of his knees on Beaver's shoulders. Holding on to his hardness, Beaver begins to push forward and immediately stops as soon as the head of his cock pops in.

"Aaaa... OH MY GOD!" Wally breathes out.

"You, okay, Wally?" There is a tone of genuine concern in Beaver's voice. Wally nods and takes a couple of deep breaths. "Let ma know when you want me to..."

"SHUT UP AND FUCK ME, BEAVER!" ,commands Wally. "RAM THAT HARD COCK ALL THE WAY UP MY ASS!"

That was all the encouragement Beaver needed. He proceeds to plow his brother's hole nice and deep. It's taking all of Wally's might not to scream out in ecstasy. He grabs Beaver's head and kisses him, screaming right into his mouth.

"AAAHHH! OH, FUCK!" Wally wails as his head falls back into the rug. "OH, GOD! OH, YES! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Beaver holds on to his brother's thighs, slam fucking with all his might. Wally's hot tight hole hugging all ten and a half inches of his throbbing hard cock! He looks down as he pulls out of Wally's ass... His brother's hole open, wet and quivering! It seems to be beckoning him back in...

"Come on, Beav..." begs Wally. "Shove that monster back in... I WANT IT... I NEED IT!"

"If I do, will you let me fuck you whenever I want?" Beaver teasing Wally's hole with just the tip of his cock. Wally nods "yes". "Will you ride my cock and let me BREED your ass?"

"YES!", Wally moans out. "My ass is yours whenever you want... Please... Quit teasing and shove it back in me! PLOW MY ASS! FUCK ME BEAVER!!!"

Wally's head falls back to the floor as Beaver resumes the assault on his hole. Beaver takes hold of his brother's ankles and spreads Wally's legs wide open. Pounding his ass as hard and as deep as he can. Beaver looks at Wally in awe as he continues to fuck his brother in earnest. The heat and tightness surrounding his cock is amazing. He looks down at his cock hammering in and out of Wally's asshole just to make sure that it wasn't just a dream. This was for real. Beaver is finally fucking Wally's tight bubble ass!

"OH, YEAH... AAAHH!", Wally yelped.

"OH... WALLY..", Beaver moaned out. "I'M SO... OH MY GA... I'M"

"CUM UP MY ASS!", Wally exclaimed, squeezing his ass tight. "CUM UP MY ASS! AAAAHH!" Wally is cumming without touching himself. Beaver's eyes roll to the back of his head as he floods his brother's chute with load after load of hot cum! Wally clutches onto Beaver's vibrating cock as his own cock shoots directly into his own opened mouth. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's Sunday morning and June is in the kitchen making a batch of pancakes. She smiles, humming as she likes on another stack of pancakes on a couple of plates. 

"Dear, could you make sure that the boys are up.?"

"Of course, dear.", says Ward as he gets up from the breakfast table. Instead of going upstairs to the boys' bedroom, he quietly creeps towards the den. He opens the door to find Beaver laying on top of his brother with one of Wally's legs still on Beaver's shoulder. Ward closes the door carefully. He looks at his boys and smiles. His hand travels down to his own hardening cock. He squeezes his cock and let's out a moan.

"Oh..." Wally says slowly waking up. "Hi, Dad..." He immediately taps Beaver on the shoulder.

"Give me five more minutes, Wally..." , croaks Beaver. "Then I'll fuck you again."

Wally untangles himself and tries to slide from under Beaver, who finally has his eyes open. He sees his Dad standing over them and quickly gets up. Wally stands up and grabs his robe and puts it on. Ward goes behind the desk and fetches Beaver's robe, then hands it to him.

"Looks like you boys had a busy night." Ward tries to say seriously.

"We were just watching television and we fell asleep... ", Wally starts to explain.

"Wally..." Beaver interrupts. "Dad's not an idiot."

"I thought I heard a ruckus down here last night. I told your mother that you boys were probably watching a scary movie...", Ward explained as he runs his cock making sure that the boys noticed. "After all there was a lot of moaning coming from down here."

"Gee, Dad", Wally says. "We really tried out best to be quiet, but..."

"I figured it was kind of hard..." Ward says with a chuckle. "To keep it quiet while you're getting plowed..."

"Sorry, Dad." Beaver started to explain. "I told Wally to be quiet..."

"You weren't so quiet yourself, Beav!", Wally interjected.

"Look, none of that matters now." Ward explains. "The main thing is that you boys need to get upstairs and get ready. I'll meet you in your room."

Wally and Beaver quickly, yet quietly go up to their bedroom. Ward looks around the den. He takes a moment to reflect. He reaches into his pajama bottoms to stroke his leaking cock.

"My boys are growing up fast... " He gives his cock a couple more strokes then quickly leaves the den to head on up to the boys' bedroom.


	5. The Cleaver Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and the boys work up their appetite before breakfast.

By the time Ward gets up to the boys' bedroom Beaver and Wally are already on one of the beds doing the sixty nine. Each one is seriously sucking on the other one's hard cock. He closes the door quietly as not to interrupt his boys. Wally and Beaver roll around on the bed. First Wally on top, then Beaver. Not once did they stop their mutual sucking and stroking of each other's hot hard cocks. Ward waited a couple of turns until Beaver was back on top before he joined in. He parted Beaver's butt cheeks and started slurping up his asshole.

"AAAHHH!" Beaver cries out as he released Wally's cock. "OH... OH, YEAH... EAT MY ASS DAD!"

"Doesn't it feel so good, Beav?" Wally asks in between licks of Beaver's cock and balls.

"OH, YES!" Beaver yelps. "OOOH... OH, GOD!... OH... FUCK!" Ward looks at Wally and signals for him to cover Beaver's mouth. Wally does so by shoving his cock back into his brother's mouth. Muffled moans and whimpers are coming from all three Cleavers.

"Ward..." June calls out from downstairs. "Make sure that Wally and Beaver are up..."

Everybody froze. Ward puts a finger in front of his lips, telling the boys to be quiet. Ward gets up and opens the door a bit. He answers June.

"The boys are just fine dear..." Ward hollers down to June. "We'll be down in a bit."

"I hope you boys are hungry..." says June.

"Oh we're hungry alright..." Ward says as he closes the door. He runs to the bed and grabs Beaver's hard cock. "Hungry for this to be up my ass!" Everyone suddenly froze. Did their father actually say what he did. Just to be perfectly clear, Ward says, "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME WITH THAT HUGE HARD COCK, BEAVER!"

Soon everyone scrambles to get into the best possible position. Ward lays on the bed and spreads his legs. Beaver grabs a good amount of the lotion and slathers his father's asshole. Wally preps Beaver by sucking on his cock to make sure that he stays nice and hard while he preps their father. In no time Ward was nice and lubed as well as Beaver's eager cock. Wally watches in awe as Beaver lines up his huge cock head with Ward's entrance.

"Come on, Beaver..." Ward hissed. "FUCK ME WITH THAT HUGE MAN COCK!"

Beaver plows into his father's tight hole in one smooth stroke. As soon as he was completely sheathed Wally immediately lapped up Beaver's ass, making his cock twitch and pulse within Ward's hot hole. Beaver tried his best not to scream out loud. The tightness of his father's asshole and the way Wally was eating his butt feels amazing.

"AAAHH!", Beaver cries out. "THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

Ward's asshole is tightly gripping his son's cock as it plunges in and out. He lifts his head to watch Beaver's thick monster of a cock fuck his ass . He can't believe that Beaver has such a huge cock! This kid is truly incredible. He is hitting every pleasure spot inside. Every time Beaver grazed his prostate sent shivers up his spine. 

"That's it, Beaver...", Ward manages to say in between moaning and mewling. "POUND MY HOLE! RAM ME WITH THAT THICK HOT COCK"

Beaver could feel his balls tightening up. He knows that he was not going to be able to hold off for much longer. He stops Jack hammering his father's ass..He looks down at Wally who was still giving him a royal rim job.

"Hey, Wally... I WANT YOUR COCK UP MY ASS. I WANT YOU FUCKING MY ASS WHEN I CUM UP DAD'S HOLE"

Wally immediately stops munching on Beaver's asshole. He gets up and lines up his leaking, lubed up cock with Beaver's entrance. Beaver grunts as Wally proceeds to slide in. Beaver resumes fucking Ward's hole, tightening his own asshole around Wally's cock. Soon all three of them were in perfect unison. Wally turns Beaver's head to the side and gives his brother a wet sloppy kiss. That's when Ward looses it and starts cumming without even touching himself. He shoots himself right in the face. Load after load land on his cheek, chest and abs.

"OH FUCK... OH YEAH...", Beaver wails. "I'M CUMMING! OH, DAD.... I'M CUMMING UP YOUR SWEET ASS... OH, GOD... SO TIGHT... SO TIGHT!" With his asshole spasming around Wally's cock, it didn't take long before Wally was brought to climax. Beaver could feel Wally exploding loads of hot cum deep up his ass. Ward, still cumming, is milking every last drop out of Beaver's cock. All three of them were shaking and reverberating through the aftershock of such an intense orgasm. They all collapsed on each other.

"I guess we'd all better get cleaned up before we head downstairs..." says Ward. Beaver and Wally both nodded and untangled themselves. They both lapped up the cum that was all over their father. Finishing with all three of them kissing and swapping the cum amongst them. They all get up from the bed and head for the shower.


End file.
